The Civil War
by GNRGroupie
Summary: The 2nd War between Wizarding kind has broken out and Voldemort lives. Harry Potter changes all that with one single shot of a gun. Based on the song "Civil War" by Guns N Roses


A/N- First off, I would like to thank TheGnrJunkie for their review of the last version of this. It was very helpful and helped me to become a better writer :). Thank you SO MUCH for your help!

Civil War

A large woman was crying in front of a crowd of people. Her voice echoed throughout the crowd.

"What we got here is failure to communicate. Some man you just can't reach. So, you get we had here last week, which is the way he wants it. Well, he gets it. I don't like it, anymore than you, man" she said to the silent crowd. The scene behind her was a bunch of gravestones of fallen wizards during the second war against Lord Voldemort. Among the people in the crowd was Harry Potter. He was suppose to be their savior, but he had yet to succeed. He broke himself away from the rest of the morning wizards and walked off into the sunset, to find the man that caused all of this.

_Look at your young men fighting_

_Look at your women crying_

_Look at your young men dying_

_The way they've always done before_

Harry reflected on this past eight months. Most of his friends were dead, including Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Ginny, Remus, Lavender, and the Patil twins.

_Look at the hate we're breeding_

_Look at the fear we're feeding_

_Look at the lives we're leading_

_The way we've always done before_

Harry was angry. How could anyone be so damn horrible and kill thousands of innocent people? The "Light Side" wasn't helping, either. People grew to hate ALL purebloods, even innocents such as the Weasleys, and were making the entire Wizarding World paranoid.

_My hands are tied_

_The billions shift from side to side_

_And the wars go on with brainwashed pride  
For the love of God and our human rights_

_And all these things are swept aside_

_By bloody hands time can't deny_

_And are washed away by your genocide_

_And history hides the lies of our civil wars_

Harry's anger had become deeper as he got to Voldemort's headquarters. Draco Malfoy had became a spy for the Light Side, and told the Order where the headquarters. Believe it or not, Draco was no longer Harry's worse enemy. They became great friends after Snape locked them in a room together. Harry talked him into joining his side. Ron and Draco never became friends. Ron died believing that Draco Malfoy was helping Voldemort.

_D'you wear a black armband_

_When they shot the man_

_Who said "Peace could last forever"_

_And in my first memories_

_They shot Kennedy_

_I went numb when I learned to see_

_So I never fell for Vietnam_

_We got the wall of D.C. to remind us all_

_That you can't trust freedom_

_When it's not in your hands_

_When everybody's fightin'_

_For their promised land_

Harry never went into war. He didn't feel that it was right. After Dumbldore was murdered, Harry became sour at the thought of war. Dumbldore thought that peace was the only way to go. Kill Voldemort, then convert his followers, or send them to Azkaban. Hermione didn't join, either. She felt, too, that it was unnecessary. Harry was getting closer to Voldemort. His scar was burning, but Harry didn't bother to care.

_And I don't need your civil war_

_It feeds the rich while it buries the poor_

_Your power hungry sellin' soldiers_

_In a human grocery store_

_Ain't that fresh_

_I don't need your civil war_

Fudge started an army as soon as he found out about Voldemort, promptly brainwashing them and letting Voldemort kill them or recruit them. It wasn't the rich that were being killed, though. Ron wasn't rich, yet he was killed by Voldemort himself. Cho Chang was recruited, though. The little slut mustve paid and cried her way towards Voldemorts good side.

_Look at the shoes your filling_

_Look at the blood we're spilling_

_Look at the world we're killing_

_The way we've always done before_

_Look in the doubt we've wallowed_

_Look at the leaders we've followed_

_Look at the lies we've swallowed_

_And I don't want to hear no more_

Fudge lied to the public, saying that he would help wounded soldiers. What a load of crap. Harry knew, he just wanted people to join with him, sacrifice themselves when only one person cold save them; Harry Potter. Naturally, Fudge refused to help after Percy Weasley apologized to his family. Fudge still hated them. When George was at the brink of death, Fudge refused to help them arrange to get help.

_My hands are tied_

_For all I've seen has changed my mind  
But still the wars go on as the years go by_

_With no love of God or human rights_

_'Cause all these dreams are swept aside_

_By bloody hands of the hypnotized_

_Who carry the cross of homicide_

_And history bears the scars of our civil wars_

Harry opened the door to the hedquarters and ran right into Voldemort, who smirked.

"Ah, you have came to your death" he said.

_We practice selective annihilation_

_Of mayors and government officials_

_For example to create a vacuum_

_Then we fill that vacuum_

_As popular war advances_

_Peace is closer_

Harry held up a gun and shot Voldemort in between the eyes. The man fell to the ground. Harry dropped the gun on top of him, and then a rose...

_I don't need your civil war_

_It feeds the rich while it buries the poor_

_Your power hungry sellin' soldiers_

_In a human grocery store_

_Ain't that fresh_

_And I don't need your civil war_

_I don't need your civil war  
I don't need your civil war_

_Your power hungry sellin' soldiers_

_In a human grocery store_

_Ain't that fresh_

_I don't need your civil war_

_I don't need one more war_

Harry smiled and walked out. He'd done it. It was over. The war could end. He could be free again.

_I don't need one more war_

_Whats so civil 'bout war, anyway?  
_


End file.
